


Plan prawie idealny

by irellway



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irellway/pseuds/irellway
Summary: Harry chce oświadczyć się Niallowi, ale nie potrafi niczego sam zorganizować. Prosi o pomoc swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Louisa i razem starają się, aby wszystko wyszło idealnie. Niestety czasem nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.





	

Harry zapukał dwukrotnie do drzwi mieszkania Louisa, kilka minut przed czasem. Poprosił go o spotkanie, chcąc porozmawiać z nim o pewnym problemie, który dręczył go już od dłuższego czasu, a jego najlepszy przyjaciel wydał mu się najodpowiedniejszą osobą, która może mu pomóc.

Otworzył usta, żeby się przywitać, ale zastygł w bezruchu, widząc Louisa ubranego w bokserki, elegancką białą koszulę i jedną skarpetkę.

\- Cześć, Hazz. Wchodź.

\- Cześć - odezwał się Harry, zamykając za sobą drzwi i patrząc jak jego przyjaciel oddala się od niego, kręcąc tyłkiem. - Dlaczego…um.. dlaczego wyglądasz tak jak wyglądasz?

\- Wybieram strój na randkę - oznajmił Louis, znikając w swoim pokoju.

\- Postanowiłeś dać Zaynowi jeszcze jedną szansę?

\- Myślę, że na nią zasłużył, ale jednocześnie jest to jego ostatnia szansa. Jeżeli nie zmieni swojego zachowania, będziemy musieli się pożegnać.

\- Ale wcześniej wylądujesz w jego łóżku.

\- Możliwe. Trudno mi będzie się z nim rozstać. Jest naprawdę gorący.

\- Każdy gorący facet okazuje się draniem.

\- A Niall?

\- Od każdej reguły są wyjątki.

Harry przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, obserwując przez dłuższą chwilę jak Louis przeszukuje szafę w poszukiwaniu idealnego stroju na z pewnością ostatnie spotkanie z gorącym barmanem Zaynem.

\- Co to za ważna sprawa, o której chciałeś pogadać? - zagadał go Louis, przeglądając górę swoich ukochanych t-shirtów.

\- Może usiądziesz i porozmawiamy jak ludzie? - zaproponował Harry i w tym samym momencie na jego głowie wylądowała jedna z koszulek Louisa, które szatyn właśnie rzucał za siebie.

\- Żadna nie jest odpowiednia - marudził Lou. - Może pomożesz mi coś wybrać?

\- Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać - zajęczał Harry.

\- Przecież mogę cię słuchać i jednocześnie przeglądać rzeczy, prawda?

\- Wolałbym jednak, żebyś na chwilę przerwał rzucanie we mnie zawartością swojej szafy i mnie posłuchał.

Louis westchnął, ale w końcu odłożył koszulkę, którą trzymał w ręku i usiadł na łóżku obok Harry'ego.

\- Słucham. Tylko wal prosto z mostu, bo jak widzisz jestem trochę zajęty.

\- Jasne. No więc… chcę się oświadczyć Niallowi.

\- No w końcu! Gratuluję. - Louis poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu. - Wszystko gotowe? Kiedy chcesz to zrobić?

\- No właśnie… nic nie jest gotowe - odpowiedział cicho Harry, błądząc wzrokiem po porozrzucanych ubraniach Louisa i wykręcając sobie palce. Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego lekko zdezorientowany, nie bardzo wiedząc do czego chłopak zmierza. - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Nie potrafię się do tego zabrać. Próbuję coś wymyślić od kilku tygodni, ale wszystko co przyszło mi do głowy było… to nie było to.

\- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Chcesz, żebym pomógł ci zaplanować twoje zaręczyny?

\- Właśnie tak.

\- Ale dlaczego?

\- Bo sam sobie z tym nie radzę. Chcę, żeby wszystko wyszło perfekcyjnie, żeby to był wyjątkowy i niezapomniany moment, ale wszystko co wymyślę, wydaje mi się zbyt… oczywiste.

\- A może właśnie tak ma być? - Louis wstał z łóżka i wrócił do przeglądania swoich ubrań. - Nie możesz się za bardzo starać. Wiem coś o tym. Zawsze, gdy za bardzo angażuję się w związek, ci wszyscy idioci mnie zostawiają - mówił z głową schowaną w szafie.

\- Uważaj, bo podniesiesz mnie na duchu - zadrwił Harry.

\- Masz chociaż małą część swojego planu?

\- Tak, chcę zrobić to w domu, bez świadków.

\- Przecież to nudne. Zastanów się co mogłoby się spodobać Niallowi, co on lubi.

\- Przecież wiesz. Niall to typowy facet, który leży na kanapie, oglądając mecz i pijąc piwo, a w między czasie chodzi pograć w golfa. Jak to ma mi pomóc?

\- No właśnie. Dlaczego nie oświadczysz mu się na meczu? Albo nie włożysz pierścionka do piłeczki golfowej?

Harry spojrzał na Louisa spode łba, mając nadzieję, że chłopak tylko żartuje.

\- No co? Mówię poważnie. Albo pojedźcie do Irlandii i oświadcz mu się w pubie, a wcześniej zaśpiewaj mu jakąś romantyczną piosenkę, grając na gitarze. Będziecie wtedy w centrum uwagi, a Niall to lubi.

\- Louis, ja nie mówię, że twoje pomysły są złe, ale… ja naprawdę chcę, żeby to był nasz wieczór. Tylko ja i Niall. W naszym domu.

\- To nudne. Przypominam, że oświadczasz się Niallowi, temu, którego wszędzie jest pełno i który nie może wytrzymać w domu dłużej niż godzinę. No i on nie jest takim romantykiem jak ty i na pewno wolałby, żebyś mu się oświadczył w jakiś nietypowy sposób.

\- Nie pomożesz mi?

\- Oczywiście, że ci pomogę. Próbuję cię tylko przekonać, że kolacja w domu przy świecach to nie jest to czego chce Niall.

\- Nie wiesz czego chce Niall, to nie ty jesteś jego chłopakiem.

\- Nie jestem, ale go znam, w końcu jesteśmy kumplami.

\- Wiesz co? Dziękuję, że poświęciłeś mi swój cenny czas, teraz przynajmniej wiem, że muszę sam się tym zająć. - Harry wstał z łóżka i wyminął Louisa, kierując się do wyjścia.

\- Harry, zaczekaj! - Louis dogonił go przy drzwiach i zaszedł mu drogę. - Pomogę ci jeśli chcesz, ale myślę, że powinieneś to przemyśleć. Chcesz, żeby to wyjątkowa chwila, więc wymyślmy coś wyjątkowego.

\- Udanej randki - rzucił Harry, odpychając od siebie Louisa i wyszedł.

***

Harry po raz kolejny próbował sam wymyślić plan idealnych zaręczyn. Korzystając z nieobecności Nialla, który z samego rana pojechał na partyjkę ukochanego golfa, rozsiadł się na kanapie z notesem oraz długopisem w ręku i zatopił się w myślach. Spisywał kolejne pomysły, ale każdy po jakimś czasie skreślał. Wszystko o czym pomyślał wydawało mu się nieodpowiednie na ten wyjątkowy wieczór, który miał być idealny i niezapomniany.

Po dziesiątej z rozmyślań wyrwał go dźwięk dzwonka. Przekonany, że to Niall wrócił wcześniej niż planował, wrzucił notes pod poduszkę i poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Był zawiedziony, widząc, że to nie jego chłopak stoi za drzwiami, a Louis, który wyglądał jak ostatnie nieszczęście.

\- Słyszałem, że w tym lokalu podają kawę - oznajmił Louis i wszedł do mieszkania, wymijając zdezorientowanego Harry'ego.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę.

Brunet oparł się o futrynę, krzyżując ręce przed sobą i z zainteresowaniem patrzył jak jego przyjaciel, zupełnie jakby był u siebie, wyjmuje z szafki kubek, nalewa do niego czarnej kawy z dzbanka, a następnie opróżnia go jednym duszkiem i znów napełnia.

\- Zgaduję, że randka się nie udała.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Zawsze, gdy tak jest przychodzisz do mnie rano wymęczony i wypijasz mi kawę.

\- Tak? Patrz, nie zauważyłem.

Harry przewrócił oczami i wrócił na kanapę. Wyciągnął spod poduszki notes i próbował jeszcze raz skupić się na idealnym pomyśle.

\- Nialla nie ma?

Louis wyciągnął się na kanapie obok Harry'ego, układając nogi na stoliku i wylewając odrobinę kawy na dywan. Harry oczywiście to zauważył, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza, zachował swoje uwagi dla siebie i jedynie głośno westchnął.

\- Jak widać jestem sam.

\- No właśnie zauważyłem, że strasznie tu cicho. - Harry posłał przyjacielowi pytające spojrzenie, ale ten udał, że tego nie zauważył. - To nawet lepiej. Będziemy mogli na spokojnie porozmawiać.

\- Nie chcę znać szczegółów twojej randki z Zaynem.

\- Nie o tym, głupku. A nawet jeśli to nie ma o czym gadać. Zayn to idiota, który chce jedynie seksu.

\- Tak jakbyś ty chciał czegoś innego - zadrwił z niego Harry.

\- Ja mam uczucia, a on nie. Nie interesuje mnie związek oparty jedynie na seksie, wiesz?

\- To duża zmiana w twoim życiu.

\- Spadaj. Nie przyszedłem tu po to, żeby gadać o moim życiu uczuciowym tylko o twoim.

\- Słucham?

\- Czuję, że mam misję do wypełnienia. Chciałeś, żebym ci pomógł, więc mam zamiar to zrobić.

\- Ale ja już nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Sam sobie poradzę.

\- Jasne - parsknął. - Założę się, że ślęczysz nad tym notesem od tygodni i próbujesz zaplanować tę idealną chwilę, kiedy to oświadczysz się Niallowi, a on powie tak, a potem będziecie to świętować w pokoju obok.

\- Źle ci się wydaje - zarzucił mu Harry, udając poruszonego i schował notes za sobą.

\- Hazz, misiaku, przede mną nic się nie ukryje. - Louis pomachał mu palcem przed twarzą, próbując udowodnić, że ma rację. Oczywiście, że ją miał. Harry od miesiąca planuje ten wielki dzień, ale dopiero teraz zdecydował się poprosić o pomoc Louisa, który nie jest może zbyt rozgarnięty, ale jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem i zawsze może na niego liczyć. - Przemyślałem to. Nie będę ci niczego sugerował. Jeżeli chcesz zrobić to tutaj, zrób to, a ja pomogę ci to przygotować. To będzie najlepszy wieczór w twoim życiu.

\- Dobrze, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Jakim?

\- Nie będziesz niczego krytykował ani próbował mnie do niczego namówić.

\- Dobrze, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Jakim?

\- Będę twoim drużbą.

\- Nie może być inaczej.

\- Świetnie, bierzmy się do roboty! - Louis klasnął w dłonie uradowany.

\- Ja bym jednak poczekał aż dojdziesz do siebie. Poczekajmy z tym do jutra, przyjdę do ciebie i pogadamy, hm?

Louis pochylił się, złapał Harry'ego za rękę i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Jak sobie chcesz. Jeśli uznasz, że nadeszła pora, po prostu do mnie przyjdź. Ja będę na ciebie czekał i zawsze chętnie ci pomogę - powiedział stonowanym głosem, przytakując przy tym i utwierdzając Harry'ego w przekonaniu, że jest zupełnie poważny i nie żartuje. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego przyjaciel musiał powstrzymywać się przed wybuchnięciem głośnym śmiechem, bo takie zachowanie Louisa było zwyczajnie śmieszne. - A teraz wybacz, kawa się skończyła.

Louis zabrał kubek i wyszedł do kuchni, kręcąc tyłkiem, a Harry odchylił głowę, opierając ją o i zaczął się śmiać.

***

\- Dobrze, pierwsze i najważniejsze pytanie. Czy na pewno chcesz to zrobić?

Louis zatrzymał się przed Harrym, który siedział w fotelu i patrzył jak jego przyjaciel od dłuższego czasu chodził w tę i z powrotem, myśląc nad czymś i zapisując coś na kartce.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę. Co to za pytanie?

\- Muszę być pewny, że nasze działania nie pójdą na marne. Jesteś pewny, że Niall to ten jedyny?

\- Niczego nie jestem bardziej pewny.

\- Rozumiem. - Louis zapisał coś i ponownie zaczął krążyć. - Dobrze, kiedy chcesz to zrobić?

\- Jak najszybciej.

\- Pytam o konkretny dzień. Czy myślałeś kiedy chcesz to zrobić?

\- Nie…

\- Dojdziemy do tego. Masz już pierścionek?

\- Nie.

\- Harry!

\- Co?

\- Chcesz się oświadczyć, a nie masz pierścionka ani nie wiesz kiedy to zrobić. Jestem zmuszony wrócić do pierwszego pytania. Czy jesteś…

\- Tak, jestem pewny, że chcę to zrobić. Chcę wyjść za Nialla i spędzić z nim resztę życia.

\- To najważniejsze. W takiej sytuacji muszę wpisać do naszego grafiku zakup pierścionka. Może być jutro?

\- Tak, może być.

\- Dobrze. - Louis oczywiście to zapisał i przeszedł do kolejnych pytań. - Czy masz wizję?

\- Wizję czego?

\- No wizję oświadczyn. Jak to ma wyglądać.

\- Mówiłem ci, że chcę to zrobić w domu.

\- Szczegóły, Harry, szczegóły. Przy śniadaniu, pod prysznicem, w łóżku?

\- Louis, przestań zadawać głupie pytania. I usiądź, bo doprowadzasz mnie tym spacerowaniem do szału.

Szatyn usiadł na kanapie obok Harry'ego, zakładając nogę na nogę i przybierając skupioną minę.

\- Dobrze, widzę, że z tego twojego planowania nic nie wyszło, więc powiem ci jak ja to widzę.

Harry skinął głową.

\- Przygotujemy kolację. Menu oczywiście ustalimy za chwilę. Będą świeczki, wino, nastrojowa muzyka, eleganckie stroje. Generalnie będzie romantycznie, tak jak chciałeś. Nie zajmuję się planowaniem tego, co będziecie robić po. To już od was zależy.

\- Podoba mi się - przyznał Harry. - Moglibyśmy przygotować co Niall lubi.

\- Na przykład?

\- Pizza?

\- Harry zwariowałeś? To ma być romantyczna, wyjątkowa kolacja. Na pizzę możecie iść w każdej chwili. To musi być coś… wykwintnego, ale nie za bardzo. Wiem! Niall lubi włoską kuchnię, prawda?

\- Prawda. Pizza jest włoska.

\- Żadnej pizzy! Na pewno na deser zrobimy tiramisu, a danie główne wyjdzie w praniu.

Louis zrobił kolejne notatki.

\- I wszystko jasne. Zjecie, potańczycie, potem zjecie deser, a na koniec…

\- Oświadczę się.

\- Dokładnie. - Louis klasnął w dłonie i zapisał swój genialny plan. - Tym sposobem mamy do ustalenia jeszcze tylko dwie rzeczy.

\- Tak?

\- Co zrobimy z Niallem? Przecież nie może być w domu, kiedy będziemy wszystko przygotowywać.

\- Faktycznie, nie pomyślałem o tym.

\- A mówiłem, że robienie tego w domu, to nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Daj spokój, coś wymyślę. Powiem mu, żeby poszedł pograć w golfa.

\- Uznajmy, że tym też się nie zajmuję. Zostawiam to tobie.

\- Wszystko zostawiasz mnie.

\- Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale to ty się oświadczasz. Ja mam cię jedynie wspierać i pomagać ci w przygotowywaniach. Ostatni punkt na mojej liście to przemowa.

\- Jaka znowu przemowa? - Harry zrezygnowany opadł na fotel.

\- Zanim zadasz to najważniejsze pytanie, musisz coś powiedzieć. Zajmiemy się tym.

\- Nie mogę po prostu się oświadczyć? On doskonale wie, że go kocham i jest dla mnie najważniejszy na świecie, nie muszę mu tego powtarzać.

\- I tu się mylisz. - Louis wycelował w niego palcem. - Żeby Niall był tego pewny musisz mu to powtarzać. Musisz mieć podstawę do tego, żeby mu się oświadczyć. Powiesz mu to co wymyślimy i dopiero wtedy zapytasz czy za ciebie wyjdzie. Nie możesz brać go z zaskoczenia, bo się wystraszy.

\- Gdzieś ty to wyczytał?

\- Nie czytałem. Po prostu to wiem.

\- Nieważne. Czy to wszystko co mieliśmy ustalić?

\- Tak. Gdybyś chciał coś zmienić, zgłoś się do mnie. Muszę wiedzieć o wszelkich zmianach, żeby nie wyjść potem na głupka.

\- To oczywiste.

\- Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia. Jutro o pierwszej idziemy do jubilera i kupujemy pierścionek. Potem będzie już z górki.

\- To wszystko wydaje się podejrzanie proste. Gdzieś musi być haczyk.

\- Nie ma żadnych haczyków. Wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem i nim się obejrzysz, będziecie z Niallem planować ślub.

\- Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jak przyjdzie co do czego, to wszystko spieprzę. Nie wiem… wyrzucę na Nialla kolację albo zapomnę, gdzie schowałem pierścionek.

\- Jesteś strasznym pesymistą, Styles. Ale jeżeli tak się stanie to skopię ci tyłek. Drugi raz nie będę się bawił w planowanie zaręczyn. A i jeszcze jedno. Za to, co dla ciebie robię wymagam nagrody w postaci bycia drużbą na waszym ślubie i ojcem chrzestnym waszego dziecka, rozumiemy się?

\- Ale masz wymagania.

***

Harry po raz kolejny obejrzał wszystkie pierścionki ułożone w szklanej gablocie i utwierdził się jedynie w przekonaniu, że nie wie czego szuka. Żaden pierścionek nie wydał mu się odpowiedni. Spojrzał na Louisa błagalnym wzrokiem, prosząc go bezgłośnie o pomoc, jednak jego przyjaciel był zbyt zajęty gapieniem się na przystojnego pracownika sklepu, który pomagał właśnie młodej dziewczynie w wyborze łańcuszka, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu w spoglądaniu na Louisa i posyłaniu mu uśmieszków.

\- Louis, cholera! - Harry szturchnął go w ramię. - Zostaw go i pomóż mi coś wybrać.

\- Możemy pójść do kolejnego jubilera - odpowiedział szatyn, nie spuszczając wzroku z atrakcyjnego bruneta stojącego po drugiej stronie lady.

\- Obawiam się, że byliśmy już wszędzie. Po prostu pierścionek, którego szukam, nie istnieje.

\- Gadasz głupoty. Na pewno tu jest, tylko go nie zauważyłeś. Przyjrzyj się jeszcze raz.

\- Nie, Louis. To bez sensu. Wracajmy do domu. - Harry totalnie zrezygnowany, odwrócił się na pięcie i zrobił krok w stronę wyjścia, ale Louis złapał go za ramię i zatrzymał.

\- Czekaj, mam pomysł. Przepraszam - zwrócił się do przystojniaka, na którym skupiał całą swoją uwagę, odkąd tylko weszli do sklepu. - Czy mógłbyś nam pomóc?

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy. Czego szukacie?

Harry przewrócił oczami, widząc jak Louis i sprzedawca ślinią się do siebie.

\- Szukamy… znaczy kolega szuka pierścionka zaręczynowego. Może mógłbyś mu coś doradzić.

\- Oczywiście. Jaką biżuterię nosi na co dzień przyszła narzeczona? - zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

\- To on.

\- Słucham?

\- Przyszły narzeczony. I raczej nie nosi on biżuterii, w tym problem.

\- To rzeczywiście trochę komplikuje sprawę, bo nie wiemy w czym szukać, ale damy radę. Jaka jest górna granica jeżeli chodzi o koszt?

\- Cena nie gra roli.

\- Białe czy żółte złoto?

\- Białe, zdecydowanie.

Sprzedawca zaczął wykładać na szklaną ladę przeróżne obrączki, wysadzane różnokolorowymi kamieniami.

\- Te są dość delikatne. Jeżeli pan chce, możemy poszukać czegoś odważniejszego i bardziej ozdobnego.

\- Nie, te są w porządku.

\- Jaki kamień pan preferuje?

\- Nie znam się na tym.

\- Może coś zielonego? - zasugerował Louis. - Irlandia kojarzy się z zielonym kolorem, no i twoje oczy są właśnie w tym kolorze. Dwie ukochane rzeczy Nialla w jednym.

\- Masz rację - przyznał mu sprzedawca. - Ale to do pana należy decyzja - zwrócił się do Harry'ego, który oglądał pierścionki, obracając je między palcami.

\- Ten mi się podoba - powiedział wskazując na jedną z obrączek.

\- To doskonały wybór. Szmaragd nazywany jest kamieniem szczęśliwej miłości, cementuje miłość.

\- I pomaga w utrzymaniu dobrych relacji - dodał Louis, chcąc zaimponować przystojnemu sprzedawcy.

\- To prawda.

Harry przyjrzał się z każdej strony skromnej obrączce, ozdobionej diamentem i dwoma mniejszymi szmaragdami po bokach. Im dłużej na niego patrzył, tym bardziej był pewny swojego wyboru.

\- Biorę go - oświadczył, przerywając Louisowi i sprzedawcy szeptaną rozmowę.

\- Zapraszam do kasy.

Sprzedawca odłożył pozostałe obrączki na ich miejsce, po czym przeszedł do stanowiska z kasą i sprzedał Harry'emu pierścionek.

\- Pudełeczko ma pan od nas w prezencie. Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc i powodzenia.

\- Dziękuję. Do widzenia.

Harry wyszedł szybko ze sklepu, nie zauważając, że Louis został w sklepie i oparty o ladę zapisuje coś na kartce, którą podał sprzedawcy. Ostatni raz posłali sobie swoje najlepsze uśmiechy i pożegnali.

\- Odbiło ci? - zapytał Harry, gdy Louis znalazł się obok niego.

\- No co? Muszę wyleczyć moje złamane przez Zayna serce.

\- Już nie udawaj, że tak bardzo przeżywasz wasze rozstanie. Chociaż zaraz… nie mogliście się rozstać, bo nigdy nie byliście razem.

\- Cieszę się, że udało ci się znaleźć pierścionek.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu.

\- Teraz już pójdzie z górki.

\- Lou…

\- Może pójdziemy coś zjeść? Umieram z głodu? Niedaleko sprzedają świetne hamburgery.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Byliśmy tam z Liamem.

\- Z kim?

\- No Liam. To ten chłopak z którym spotykałem się miesiąc temu.

\- Aaaah, no tak. Słynny Liam, który zostawił cię dla dziewczyny.

\- Dokładnie ten. Wciąż mu tego nie wybaczyłem, przysięgał, że jest gejem.

\- Widać po poznaniu ciebie zmienił zdanie - przyznał Harry z perfidnym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Jesteś okropny, wiesz? Nie wiem, jak Niall z tobą wytrzymuje.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, ja też tego nie wiem. - Harry posmutniał i zatrzymał się pośrodku chodnika, a ludzie, którzy szli za nim, przeklinali pod nosem, gdy o mało na niego nie wpadli. Louis złapał przyjaciela za ramiona i “przesunął” na bok, tak, aby nie przeszkadzał innym pieszym.

\- Co jest?

\- Nie wiem tego, ale nie potrafię wyrazić jak bardzo jestem mu za to wdzięczny. Niall jest idealny i kocham go nad życie, a świadomość tego, że on kocha mnie jest…

\- No już, już, bo się wzruszę.

Louis zagarnął przyjaciela w ramiona i porządnie przytulił. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ile znaczy dla Harry'ego to, że ma przy sobie Nialla. Dokładnie pamiętał dzień, w którym przyszli razem do jego mieszkania i oświadczyli, że są razem. Pamiętał sposób w jaki na siebie patrzyli, widział jacy są ze sobą szczęśliwi. Harry stał się innym człowiekiem odkąd miał Nialla, poświęcił dla niego wszystko. I nic się od tamtej pory nie zmieniło. Louis nie zazdrościł im tego, jedynie było mu przykro, że sam nie potrafi się z nikim ustatkować i wciąż tkwi w bezsensownych, krótkoterminowych związkach pozbawionych uczuć.

\- Przepraszam. - Harry odsunął się od Louisa i wytarł szybko pojedynczą łzę z policzka. - To co z tym hamburgerem?

\- Wciąż na niego idziemy - oznajmił Louis, po czym chwycił Harry'ego pod rękę i poszli na późny lunch.

***

Harry siedział na kanapie i przyglądał się po raz kolejny obrączce, którą udało mu się kupić. W mieszkaniu panowała zupełna cisza, Niall nie wrócił jeszcze ze spotkania ze swoim przyjacielem, który zaraził go miłością do golfa. Z pewnością całe popołudnie rozmawiali o kijach i dołkach.

\- Niall Horan. Niall Styles. Niall Horan Styles - powtarzał raz za razem, wciąż obracając obrączkę między palcami.

\- Kochanie, już jestem!

Harry wystraszył się słysząc głos swojego chłopaka. Był tak zamyślony, że nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy wszedł do domu. Sięgnął po pudełeczko na pierścionek leżące na stoliku, ale gdy próbował włożyć do niego obrączkę, ta wypadła mu z ręki i poturlała się pod kanapę.

\- Cholera jasna!

\- Co się stało?

Wyprostował się i udając spokój, objął Nialla ramieniem, który właśnie wcisnął się koło niego i przytulił do jego boku.

\- Nic się nie stało.

\- Reagujesz tak na mój widok?

\- Nie, tylko… uderzyłem się. Tak, uderzyłem się kolanem w stolik.

\- Coś kręcisz. - Co prawda, to prawda. Harry nigdy nie był dobrym kłamcą i Niall zawsze wiedział, kiedy zmyśla.

\- Jak się udało spotkanie? - zmienił temat Harry.

\- Właśnie, James zaprosił nas w sobotę na partyjkę golfa.

\- Nas?

\- No tak, ty też jesteś zaproszony, co w tym dziwnego?

\- Nic, tylko… miałem plany na sobotę.

\- Ty plany? - Niall był wyraźnie zdziwiony, bo Harry bardzo rzadko gdzieś wychodził sam. Albo zabierał ze sobą Nialla albo spędzał dnie w domu.

\- Tak, umówiłem się z Louisem. Ma do mnie jakąś sprawę.

\- Może znów cierpi po rozstaniu.

\- To u niego całkiem możliwe.

\- No trudno. Zadzwonię do Jamesa i powiem, że nie przyjdziemy. - Niall wyraźnie posmutniał, bo cieszył się, że będą mogli gdzieś razem wyjść, a Harry od razu pożałował, tego, że musiał mu odmówić, bo najbardziej na świecie nienawidził widoku smutnego Nialla.

\- Ale dlaczego? Przecież ty możesz iść. Wiem, że to dla ciebie ważne, obiecuję, że następnym razem pójdziemy razem.

\- Jesteś pewny? Mogę to przełożyć.

\- Jestem pewny. Idź i baw się dobrze.

\- No dobrze, ale następnym razem ci nie daruję.

\- Tak podejrzewam - przyznał Harry i pocałował Nialla w policzek.

\- Na pewno wszystko okej? Jesteś zdenerwowany.

\- Wydaje ci się. Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku - odpowiedział brunet, wymuszając szeroki uśmiech.

\- Niech ci będzie. Pójdę zrobić coś do jedzenia. Masz na coś ochotę?

\- Zjem wszystko co zrobisz.

Harry poczekał aż Niall wyjdzie z pokoju i od razu zsunął się na podłogę i zajrzał pod kanapę. Zobaczył obrączkę, ale nie mógł jej dosięgnąć.

\- Czy byłeś… Co ty robisz? - Niall stanął w drzwiach jak wryty, patrząc z dziwną miną na swojego chłopaka leżącego na podłodze.

Harry podniósł się gwałtownie, uderzając przy tym głową w stolik.

\- Auć! Pytałeś o coś? - zapytał spokojnie, masując bolące miejsce.

\- Pytałem co robisz.

\- Szukam… - Harry rozejrzał się nerwowo, szukając jakiejś wymówki i wtedy rzucił mu się w oczy pierścionek, który nosił na palcu wskazującym. - Szukam pierścionka. Tego, który kupiłem, kiedy byliśmy na wakacjach na Sycylii. Wiesz, o którym mówię. Zgubił mi się ostatnio i pomyślałem, że może wpadł pod kanapę.

\- Ostatnio widziałem go w łazience, na półce pod lustrem.

\- Tak? Może rzeczywiście go tam zostawiłem i zapomniałem. - Harry podniósł się z podłogi i poszedł do łazienki. - Mam! - Pokazał pierścionek Niallowi, udając radość ze znalezienia pierścionka.

\- O co chodzi, Harry? - Niall stanął przed chłopakiem z założonymi rękami.

\- Z czym?

\- Dziwnie się zachowujesz? Nie ma mnie pół minuty, a ty lądujesz na podłodze, bo nagle ci się przypomniało, że zgubiłeś pierścionek.

\- Niall, skarbie, przypomniało mi się, bo poczułem, że nie mam go na palcu, więc postanowiłem sprawdzić czy nie ma go pod kanapą. To wszystko.

\- To czemu tak długo się zastanawiałeś nad odpowiedzią, kiedy cię zapytałem co robisz?

\- Um…

\- Znowu kręcisz. Czemu mam wrażenie, że coś przede mną ukrywasz?

\- Wszystko jest w porządku. Niczego nie ukrywam…

\- Kłamiesz. Powiedz mi, co to za tajemnica?

\- Niall…

Harry zrobił krok w przód, żeby przytulić chłopaka, ale ten się odsunął.

\- Zostaw mnie - warknął i odwrócił się na pięcie, znikając w kuchni.

\- Cholera - przeklął Harry, uderzając pięścią w ścianę. Kłótnia z Niallem była ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz potrzebował. Był na siebie wściekły, że upuścił ten przeklęty pierścionek i wyszła z tego taka afera.

Mimo wszystko musiał go wyciągnąć spod kanapy. Przeszukał salon w poszukiwaniu czegoś długiego, czym mógłby go wydostać. Jedyne co znalazł to linijka. Na szczęście była wystarczająco długa i udało mu się wyciągnąć obrączkę. Od razu schował ją do pudełeczka i zaniósł do sypialni, gdzie schował ją w jednej z szuflad, mając nadzieję, że tam Niall jej nie znajdzie.

Kolacja, którą przygotował Niall, nie przebiegła w przyjemnej atmosferze. Oboje milczeli i dłubali widelcami w talerzach. Harry wiedział, że musi przeprosić Nialla, ale to oznaczało, że chłopak znów zacznie go wypytywać o jego tajemnicę. Nie mógł mu powiedzieć o co chodzi, a to spowodowałoby, że Niall znów by się na niego obraził, dlatego wolał się nie odzywać.

Gdy późnym wieczorem, położyli się do łóżka, Niall odwrócił się do Harry'ego plecami. Zawsze tak robił, gdy się kłócili. Harry z wahaniem uniósł rękę i objął Niall, przyciągając go do siebie. Ucieszył się, gdy chłopak go nie odepchnął, a to oznaczało, że wcale nie był tak zły, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

\- Przepraszam - szepnął i pocałował go ramię.

Niall przez dłuższą chwilę milczał i Harry już stracił nadzieję, że wszystko sobie wytłumaczą i będą musli poczekać z tym do rana, ale w końcu blondyn odezwał się:

\- Harry, wiesz, że tego nie znoszę. - Niall odwrócił się przodem do chłopaka i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Mieliśmy niczego przed sobą nie ukrywać.

\- Wiem. Przepraszam, ale tego naprawdę nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

\- W takim razie, przeprosiny nie przyjęte.

Niall już miał przewrócić się z powrotem na drugi bok, ale Harry go złapał i zatrzymał przy sobie.

\- Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć teraz. Obiecuję, że już niedługo wszystkiego się dowiesz, ale nie teraz, nie dzisiaj.

\- Coś się stało, tak? Dlatego byłeś taki zdenerwowany?

\- Powiedzmy, że… to się jeszcze nie stało. Ale przysięgam, że zorientujesz się, kiedy już się to stanie.

\- Co ty bredzisz?

\- Zaufaj mi. Gdybym ci teraz powiedział o co chodzi, żałowałbyś tego.

\- Dziwny jesteś.

\- Za to mnie kochasz - stwierdził Harry, szczerząc się.

\- Między innymi - odpowiedział Niall i pozwolił Harry'emu wciągnąć się pod kołdrę.

***

\- Sobota! - wykrzyknął Harry, gdy tylko przekroczył próg mieszkania Louisa.

\- Cześć, Hazz. Co słychać? - zapytał lekko zdezorientowany szatyn i poszedł na przyjacielem do salonu, gdzie Harry zdążył się rozłożyć na fotelu. - Może się czegoś napijesz?

\- Oświadczam się w sobotę.

\- To już za dwa dni - zauważył Louis. - Czemu akurat wtedy?

\- Niall wychodzi w sobotę, więc będziemy mieli czas, żeby wszystko przygotować.

Louis nic nie odpowiedział, a zamiast tego podrapał się po głowie lekko zmieszany.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał Harry, widząc, że jego przyjaciela coś gryzie.

\- O której masz zamiar przygotować kolację?

\- Niall wraca o szóstej, więc wtedy.

\- To dobrze. - Louis odetchnął z ulgą.

\- A to czemu?

\- W sobotę o ósmej mam randkę - powiedział z dumą Louis.

\- Jaką znowu randkę? Z kim?

\- Z Joshem.

\- Przepraszam, kim jest Josh?

\- Facet, który sprzedał ci pierścionek.

\- Oh, widzę, że się wam powodzi.

\- Czuję, że to może być coś większego.

\- Mówisz tak za każdym razem, gdy umawiasz się z kimś nowym. Nie liczyłbym na cud.

\- Cieszę się, że mnie wspierasz, Hazz - powiedział z wyrzutem Louis. - Nie tylko ty masz prawo do szczęścia, wiesz?

\- Wybacz, Lou, ale wiesz jak jest. Nigdy nie udało cię spotykać z kimś dłużej niż tydzień, dlaczego miałoby ci się udać teraz?

\- Bo Josh jest inny.

\- Nie znasz go.

\- Ale widziałem to w jego oczach. To nie jest kolejny facet, który ma ochotę mnie jedynie przelecieć.

\- Cóż… Pozostaje mi jedynie życzyć ci powodzenia.

\- I zostawić moje życie miłosne w spokoju.

\- Do zobaczenia jutro rano, kiedy przyjdziesz wypić mi kawę - zadrwił z niego Harry, za co oberwał poduszką.

\- Przejdźmy do twoich oświadczyn. Kandydata masz, pierścionek masz, menu mamy, świeczki kupię w sobotę w drodze do ciebie, wtedy też przygotujemy kolację. Pamiętaj, że masz się elegancko ubrać, ale też tak, żeby łatwo było cię rozebrać…

\- Louis!

\- No co? Chyba nie chcesz, żeby Niall musiał się długo męczyć. Musi mieć energię na…

\- Zamknij się - wysyczał przez zęby Harry, patrząc na Louisa wściekłym wzrokiem.

\- Ale wiesz o co mi chodzi?

Harry westchnął.

\- Czy jest coś musimy jeszcze zrobić?

\- Tak, korzystając z tego, że tu jesteś, przygotujemy przemowę - oznajmił Louis, zadowolony, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z jego planem.

\- Louis, ja… myślałem o tej przemowie i uznałem, że ona jest zbędna.

\- Ależ co ty mówisz? Masz jakieś wątpliwości co do mojego genialnego planu? - Louis stanął na wprost Harry'ego, opierając ręce na biodrach i wbił w niego oburzone spojrzenie.

\- Nie uważasz, że powinienem powiedzieć coś od siebie, prosto z serca, a nie coś co napisałem wcześniej i nauczyłem się na pamięć? To nieszczere.

Louis złagodniał i zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać nad tym co powiedział Harry.

\- To mądre co mówisz - zgodził się z nim szatyn. - Ale i tak uważam, że musimy coś przygotować. Chociaż szkic, plan, cokolwiek. Teraz ci się wydaje, że powiedzenie paru zdań będzie proste, a w rzeczywistości się zestresujesz i odbierze ci mowę albo zaczniesz się plątać. Chyba nie chcesz paplać głupot przed Niallem, chwilę przed tym, jak mu się oświadczysz, co?

\- Sam nie wiem. Jak teraz o tym myślę, to… to wszystko zaczyna mnie przerastać. To tylko jedno pytanie, trzy słowa, a już teraz boję się je zadać.

\- Masz wątpliwości? - Louis ukucnął przed nim i złapał go za rękę.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Chcę to zrobić. Chcę, żeby Niall za mnie wyszedł, ale… nie chcę tego zepsuć. Chcę, żeby wszystko się udało, żeby Niall był szczęśliwy, żeby…

\- Wiesz co? - przerwał mu Louis. - Zapomnij o tym, co mówiłem wcześniej i posłuchaj mnie. Niall jest szczęśliwy, bo ma ciebie. Nawet gdybyś oświadczył mu się w markecie przy kasie albo w samochodzie stojącym w korku to by się zgodził, a wiesz dlaczego? Bo cię kocha. Oboje się kochacie i potrzebujecie, więc przestań się martwić tym, że coś nie wyjdzie. Wyjdzie, bo Niall jest tym, kogo chcesz, a ty jesteś tym, kogo chce Niall.

Harry pociągnął nosem i spojrzał na przyjaciela błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Nie spodziewałem się takich słów od ciebie.

\- Może i nie jestem ekspertem w tych sprawach i rzadko udaje mi się powiedzieć coś sensownego, ale ty i Niall jesteście dla mnie wzorem pary i nawet jeśli tego nie widać, to szczerze wam kibicuję i cieszę się waszym szczęściem.

\- Dziękuję, Lou. - Harry rzucił się na przyjaciela i mocno go przytulił.

\- Dobra, dobra, już starczy tych czułości. Czas wymyślić plan przemowy. Zaczekaj chwilę.

Louis wyszedł z pokoju dosłownie na moment, po czym wrócił ze swoją magiczną kartką, na której miał rozpisany cały plan zaręczyn. Usiadł na kanapie, zdjął zębami skuwkę z długopisu i zamyślił się.

\- Zaczniesz od…

\- Niall. Zacznę od słowa Niall.

\- Racja. Musi wiedzieć, że to do niego mówisz - zauważył Louis i zapisał “Niall” na kartce. - Potem powiesz mu jak bardzo go kochasz, ile dla ciebie znaczy, bla bla bla.

\- Nie mów o tym w ten sposób - zwrócił mu uwagę Harry. - To nie jest żadne bla bla bla, dowiesz się o tym, kiedy sam będziesz mówił komuś szczerze jak bardzo go kochasz.

\- Możliwe, że to słuszna uwaga. - Louis przeczyścił gardło. - Potem jest ten moment kiedy mówisz Niallowi, że chcesz spędzić z nim resztę życia, założyć rodzinę, mieć dzieci, psa i domek z ogródkiem i te wszystkie pierdoły.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- I wtedy… nadejdzie ten moment, kiedy zapytasz… wyjdziesz za mnie? - Louis mówił z udawanym przejęciem, niczym zawodowy aktor. Zawsze umiał dobrze udawać i kłamać w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, co wykorzystywali już jako małe brzdące, próbujące ukryć coś przed mamami. To Louis zawsze ich tłumaczył, a Harry stał grzecznie obok i się uśmiechał.

\- Pięknie to powiedziałeś.

\- Wyczuwam nutkę sarkazmu w twej wypowiedzi.

\- Bo może rzeczywiście tam była.

\- Starałem się być przekonujący, mógłbyś to docenić.

\- Doceniam, naprawdę. Jestem ci wdzięczny za to, że mi pomagasz.

\- No ja myślę. Przemowę mamy gotową, więc jesteśmy na najlepszej drodze do sukcesu. Nic nie zepsuje tego cudownego momentu, którego niestety nie będzie mi dane być świadkiem.

\- Możesz sobie wyobrazić jak to będzie wyglądać.

\- W zasadzie to nie wiem czy chcę to widzieć. Podejrzewam, że gdy tylko Niall powie ‘tak’, od razu zaczniecie świętowanie w postaci…

\- Louis!

\- Ale wiesz o co mi chodzi?

***

Harry odliczał godziny do soboty, a kiedy wreszcie nadeszła zaczął zjadać go stres. Od samego rana chodził zdenerwowany, krzyczał na Nialla bez powodu, co oczywiście skończyło się kłótnią, po której blondyn zabrał strój oraz kije do golfa i wyszedł z domu trzaskając drzwiami. Po tym Harry chodził jeszcze bardziej przerażony, bo bał się, że ich sprzeczka wpłynie na odpowiedź Nialla dziś wieczorem, o ile brunet w ogóle będzie w stanie się oświadczyć.

Po trzeciej do mieszkania wpadł Louis, wesoły jak zwykle przed randką, z reklamówką wypełnioną zakupami.

\- Hazz, co jest? - zapytał, widząc swojego przyjaciela siedzącego w fotelu z nietęgą miną.

\- Pokłóciliśmy się z Niallem - odpowiedział cicho i spuścił głowę.

\- Jak to się pokłóciliście?! - Louis rzucił reklamówkę na stolik i stanął przed Harrym, opierając ręce na biodrach i czekając na wyjaśnienia. - Co się stało?

\- Rano czepiałem się go o wszystko, nakrzyczałem na niego, chociaż nic nie zrobił. Cały dzień chodzę zdenerwowany i na wszystkim się wyżywam.

\- Brawo, Hazz. Jestem z ciebie dumny

\- Daruj sobie. - Harry spuścił głowę i schował twarz w dłoniach, nie chcąc wysłuchiwać jak głupi jest i jak idiotycznie się zachował. Wiedział o tym i nie musiał słyszeć tego od kogoś innego. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja idę do kuchni i zrobię coś na waszą kolację, a co z tym zrobisz to już twoja sprawa. Możesz to potraktować jako kolację przeprosinową albo zrobić jak chciałeś. Harry?

\- Słyszę.

\- Rusz siedzenie i zrób coś ze sobą. Na początek możesz mi pomóc w kuchni.

***

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś chciał się oświadczyć - zażartował Louis, gdy Harry zjawił się w kuchni, ubrany w białą koszulę i czarne spodnie. - I czuć ten twój perfum na kilometr.

\- Możesz być przez chwilę poważny? Na pewno dobrze wyglądam?

\- Już widzę jak Niall ślini się na twój widok. - Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela spode łba. - Wszystko jest gotowe. Lasagna a'la Tomlinson czeka tylko na podanie, a tiramisu a'la Tommo chłodzi się w lodówce razem z winem nie z mojej winnicy.

\- Jesteś wielki. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił.

\- Pewnie byś się nie oświadczył i czekał aż Niall to zrobi.

\- Pewnie tak. No i nie sam nie zabrałbym się za gotowanie. Niall nie pozwala mi się zbliżać nawet do mikrofalówki.

\- Od czego ma się przyjaciół. A teraz wybacz, ale na mnie już pora. Od teraz musisz poradzić sobie sam.

\- Nie oświadczysz się za mnie? - zażartował Harry.

\- Myślę, że Niall byłby w niezłym szoku, gdyby zobaczył mnie klęczącego przed nim z pierścionkiem. To nie jest dobry pomysł. Lepiej ty to zrób.

\- Trochę się boję - przyznał Harry, błądząc wzrokiem po całej twarzy Louisa, byleby nie spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Czego?

\- A co jeśli się nie zgodzi? Może to za wcześnie? Właściwie to nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o ślubie.

\- Spójrz na mnie - nakazał Louis, chwytając Harry'ego za ramiona i potrząsając nim. - Nie masz się czego obawiać. Nie oświadczasz się pierwszemu lepszemu facetowi, tylko Niallowi. Temu uroczemu blondynkowi, który kocha cię bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Nawet golfa. Nie więc takiej opcji, żeby się nie zgodził.

Harry jedynie skinął głową.

\- No, a teraz lecę zrobić się na bóstwo. Josh przyjeżdża po mnie za godzinę, a jeszcze tyle do zrobienia.

\- Powodzenia.

\- Nie dziękuję.

Louis jeszcze poklepał Harry'ego po plecach, aby dodać mu otuchy i pobiegł do drzwi, a brunet poczłapał za nim.

\- Czekaj! - wykrzyknął Louis, gdy jedną nogą był już za drzwiami. - Odwróć się.

Harry wykonał jego polecenie, a chwilę później poczuł mocne kopnięcie prosto w tyłek.

\- Co to było?

\- Kopniak na szczęście - oznajmił z uśmiechem szatyn. - Na razie. - Pomachał i zbiegł schodami na dół.

Harry zamknął drzwi i wrócił do salonu, gdzie wszystko było już przygotowane. Zatrzymał się na środku pokoju, chowając ręce do kieszeni spodni i rozejrzał się wokół siebie, podziwiając poczynania Louisa. Pokój rozświetlony był delikatnym światłem porozstawianych wszędzie świeczek, a w powietrzu unosił się przyjemny zapach wanilii. Podszedł do odtwarzacza i włączył nastrojową muzykę, wybraną specjalnie przez Louisa. Usiadł przy stole i uderzając palcami o blat, czekał na powrót Nialla. Z każdą kolejną minutą był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, czując, że chwila na którą tak długo czekał nieubłaganie się zbliża. Już niedługo zada Niallowi to najważniejsze pytanie i bez względu na jego odpowiedź będzie płakał, albo z radości albo wręcz przeciwnie.

Kilka minut po szóstej usłyszał zgrzyt klucza w zamku, a chwilę później donośne kroki dochodzące z korytarza.

\- Harry, już… - Niall stanął w bezruchu w progu salonu i rozglądał się niespokojnie. - O mój boże.

Harry podszedł do niego spokojnym krokiem, widząc przerażenie malujące się na jego twarzy.

\- Coś nie tak? - zapytał drżącym głosem.

\- O czymś zapomniałem, tak? Harry, proszę cię, tylko mi nie mów, że zapomniałem o naszej rocznicy.

\- Spokojnie. O niczym nie zapomniałeś - uspokajał go Harry, głaszcząc go po ramieniu.

\- W takim razie o co chodzi?

\- Pomyślałem, że przygotuję dla nas romantyczną kolację. Ale jeżeli…

\- Nie, nie - wszedł mu w słowo Niall. - Jest w porządku, Harry. Przepraszam cię, myślałem, że…

\- To nie myśl tyle, tylko przyłącz się do mnie i spędźmy ten wieczór w miłej atmosferze, hm?

\- Okeeej, tylko przebiorę się w coś odpowiedniego. Patrząc na ciebie dochodzę do wniosku, że obowiązują eleganckie stroje. Zaraz wrócę. - Niall cmoknął Harry'ego w policzek i pobiegł do ich sypialni.

Podczas, gdy Niall się przygotowywał, Harry rozłożył ich kolację na talerze, nalał wino do kieliszków i po raz kolejny sprawdził czy na pewno ma przy sobie pierścionek. Ta cała kolacja go przerastała. Nogi miał jak z waty, dłonie mu się trzęsły i były mokre od potu, a w głowie miał totalny mętlik. Uznał, że Louis miał rację i jak przyjdzie co do czego to nie wydusi z siebie ani słowa i będzie stał przed Niallem jak idiota.

\- Jestem gotowy - usłyszał za sobą i natychmiast się odwrócił, a jego oczom ukazał się Niall ubrany w jedną z jego koszul i ciemne spodnie. Zbliżał się do niego powoli, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku i posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech. Harry wyciągnął do niego rękę i przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- Podoba mi się ta koszula - stwierdził z uśmiechem.

\- Lubisz mnie w każdej koszuli, która jest twoja.

\- To prawda. Wyjątkowo ci w nich do twarzy. Głodny?

\- Jak wilk.

\- Zapraszam.

Harry odsunął Niallowi krzesło i zaczekał aż zajmie miejsce, a potem obszedł stół i usiadł na przeciwko niego.

Lasagna, którą przygotował Louis była przepyszna. Oboje jedli aż im się uszy trzęsły. Niall opowiedział Harry'emu o wszystkim co się wydarzyło w czasie popołudnia spędzonego z jego przyjacielem Jamesem na polu golfowym. Brunet nie krył dumy, gdy dowiedział się, że Niall był blisko wygranej, co jest nie lada wyczynem, gdy gra się niemalże z zawodowcem.

Padło też niewygodne pytanie, na które Harry nie przygotował wcześniej odpowiedzi, choć powinien. Niall był ciekawy co tym razem przydarzyło się Louisowi, że musiał podzielić się tym z przyjacielem, ale Harry'emu udało się wybrnąć z sytuacji i wymyślić na poczekaniu historyjkę, w którą Niall bez zastanowienia uwierzył.

Gdy talerze zostały opróżnione, Niall odchylił się na krześle i poklepał po brzuchu, zachwalając danie, nie mając pojęcia, że to nie Harry je przygotował. Brunet uśmiechnął się, dziękując za miłe słowa, pamiętając, by przy najbliższej okazji powtórzyć je Louisowi.

\- Może jeszcze wina? - zaproponował Harry, wskazując na opróżnioną do połowy butelkę. Zaczął żałować, że nie mają więcej wina albo że nie wypił niczego mocniejszego przed kolacją, bo może pomogłoby mu to się rozluźnić.

\- Poproszę.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i drżącą dłonią chwycił butelkę, która w ułamku sekundy wymsknęła mu się. Przez pierwszą chwilę nie wiedział co się dzieje. Niall odskoczył jak oparzony od stołu, strzepując wino ze spodni, butelka leżała na stole, a na śnieżnobiałym obrusie powstała czerwona plama.

\- Strasznie cię przepraszam! - Harry chwycił serwetkę i podał ją Niallowi, aby mógł się wytrzeć. - Niezdara ze mnie. Daj mi te spodnie, trzeba to zaprać.

\- Daj spokój, Harry. To tylko trochę wina - uspokajał go Niall.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Ściągaj te spodnie, to zajmie tylko chwilę.

\- No dobrze, panie porządnicki.

Niall wyszedł na chwilę do sypialni, a gdy wrócił miał na sobie szare dresy, które średnio współgrały z jego elegancką koszulą. Oddał Harry'emu swoje poplamione dżinsy i razem poszli do łazienki.

\- Jeszcze raz cię przepraszam.

\- Naprawdę nie masz za co. To był wypadek, równie dobrze mnie się to mogło przytrafić.

\- Wracaj do stołu. Zaraz do ciebie wrócę

\- Okej.

Niall pocałował Harry'ego w skroń i wyszedł z łazienki, zostawiając chłopaka ze spodniami w ręku i bałaganem w głowie. Był wściekły. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później jego idealny plan legnie w gruzach, ale nie spodziewał się, że stanie się to w tak głupi sposób. Nie mógł pojąć, że ze wszystkich opcji, które mogły zakłócić ich kolację, padło akurat na rozlane wino.

Gdy wrócił do salonu, Niall od razu zobaczył jego skwaszoną minę.

\- Hej, Harry, rozchmurz się. - Blondyn podszedł do niego i uwiesił mu się na szyi, a następnie cmoknął go w nos. - Nie przejmuj się głupią plamą na spodniach. Zachowaj dobry nastrój na resztę wieczoru.

\- Zatańczymy? - wypalił nagle Harry.

\- Co? Przecież ty nie tańczysz.

\- Dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek.

Harry podszedł do odtwarzacza i zgłośnił nieco muzykę, po czym porwał Nialla w ramiona i wspólnie zaczęli się bujać w rytm spokojnej melodii. Brunet za wszelką cenę próbował nie deptać chłopaka zbyt często, ale każdy wiedział, że nie jest urodzonym tancerzem i w tańcu popełniał różne gafy. Gdy po raz kolejny poczuł stopę depczącą po jego własnej, Niall nie skomentował tego, ale oparł głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego i cicho się zaśmiał. Kręcili się powoli po salonie w blasku świec, zatopieni we własnych myślach, gdy nagle Niall podniósł głowę i napotkał spojrzenie Harry'ego. Zupełnie niespodziewanie z ust blondyna uciekły słowa:

\- Kocham cię.

Harry objął Nialla mocniej ramionami, układając brodę na czubku jego głowy, ale szybko się odsunął, gdy poczuł jego usta na swojej szyi i zwinne palce dobierające się do guzików jego koszuli.

\- Niall, nie teraz. Czeka na nas deser.

\- Deser może poczekać.

\- To nie koniec atrakcji jakie zaplanowałem na ten wieczór. Napracowałem się przy tym i nie chcę tego odkładać na później.

Niall zrobił smutną minę i spojrzał na Harry'ego maślanymi oczami, ale tym razem chłopak był nieugięty.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Chodź, dokończymy kolację, a potem będę cały dla ciebie.

\- Cały?

\- Calusieńki.

\- W takim razie na co jeszcze czekamy? Czas na deser! - wykrzyknął Niall, a jego twarz rozpromienił uśmiech. Harry pokręcił głową rozbawiony i poszedł do kuchni po tiramisu.

Niall zawsze był łasuchem i kochał słodkości, ale jeszcze nigdy nie zjadł niczego w tak szybkim tempie. Pochłaniał ciasto łyżeczka za łyżeczką, a Harry przyglądał się temu z rozbawieniem. Sam nie mógł przełknął nawet kęsa, wiedząc, że zbliżają się do najważniejszego momentu wieczoru i już się od tego nie wykręci. Z każdą minutą był coraz bardziej spięty i nie pomagał mu nawet widok uradowanego Nialla.

\- Zjadłem! Co teraz będziemy robić? - Niall odsunął od siebie talerzyk i spojrzał na Harry'ego, poruszając brwiami.

\- Ja jeszcze nie skończyłem.

\- Co się tak guzdrzesz? Coś mi obiecałeś i nie będę na to czekał w nieskończoność.

Niall niespodziewanie wstał od stołu, podszedł do Harry'ego i usadowił mu się na kolanach, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję.

\- Niall, to jeszcze nie czas.

\- Co tym razem wymyślisz? Nie wykręcaj się, mój drogi. Nadeszła pora na spalenie zjedzonych kalorii.

Niall pochylił się i złączył ich usta, a Harry, mimo przeklinania się w myślach za to, nie mógł mu się oprzeć i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Wtedy rozległo się niespodziewane pukanie do drzwi. Zastygli w bezruchu, wciąż stykając się ustami, a Niall spojrzał na Harry'ego wielkimi oczami.

\- Kto to?

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

Niall zszedł z kolan Harry'ego, który poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Już nienawidził osoby, która stała za drzwiami i wybrała najgorszy z możliwych momentów na odwiedziny, kimkolwiek ona była. Jego zaskoczenie było, delikatnie mówią, ogromne, gdy zobaczył za drzwiami, która była na ostatnim miejscu jego listy potencjalnych gości.

Louis.

W dodatku całkiem pijany Louis.

\- Hazz, przyjacielu - wybełkotał szatyn i wyciągnął ręce, aby uściskać kompletnie zdezorientowanego Harry'ego.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? Miałeś być na randce.

\- A ty miałeś się oświadczyć, i co?

Harry musiał złapać Louisa, który ledwo trzymał się na nogach i właśnie o mało nie upadł. Zastanawiał się jak chłopak w ogóle dotarł do jego mieszkania w takim stanie.

\- Powinieneś to już dawno zrobić. Niall to świetny facet. Pasujecie do siebie jak ulał. - Louis gadał jak najęty, ale Harry w ogóle go nie słuchał, bo zajęty był trzymaniem swojego nietrzeźwego kolegi w pionowej pozycji.

\- Cholera, Louis, idź stąd!

\- Wyrzucasz mnie? A może przeszkodziłem ci w czymś? - Louis wsunął głowę do mieszkania i spojrzał w stronę salonu, ale Harry szybko wyrzucił go z powrotem za drzwi. - Jeżeli jest coś na rzeczy to po prostu mi powiedz i zaraz zniknę.

\- W ogóle nie powinieneś się tu zjawiać.

\- Louis?

Wtedy dołączył do nich Niall, równie zaskoczony wizytą Louisa co Harry.

\- Niall, przyjacielu. Masz fantastycznego faceta..czy ty w ogóle wiesz jak on cię kocha? Życzę wam wszystkiego najlepszego.

\- Jesteś pijany.

\- Ja? Skądże! Wypiliśmy z Joshem tylko dwa piwa..o widzisz? Dwa! - Szatyn pomachał Harry'emu przed twarzą dwoma palcami, szczerząc się głupkowato.

\- Kim jest Josh?

\- Później ci wyjaśnię - odezwał się Harry. - A teraz, kolego, czas się pożegnać - zwrócił się do Louisa.

\- No co ty, Harry. Chyba nie chcesz go wypuścić w takim stanie. Jeszcze coś mu się stanie. Musisz odwieźć go do domu.

\- Słucham?!

\- Jestem dorosły, Niall. Poradzę sobie - powiedział oburzony Louis i zrobił obrażoną minę.

\- Harry, proszę cię, odwieź go. Ja tu na ciebie zaczekam - poprosił Niall, na tyle cicho, żeby Louis go nie usłyszał.

\- Mieliśmy ten wieczór spędzić razem. Co ja mam do tego, że pan Tomlinson zabalował?

\- Szybko wrócisz i dokończymy to co zaczęliśmy, hm? - Niall pocałował jeszcze Harry'ego, żeby go choć trochę udobruchać,

\- Och, miłość to piękna rzecz. Jesteście jak… Romeo i Julia. Niall, oczywiście ty jesteś Julią.

\- Wystarczy, panie Szekspir. Idziemy do domu.

\- Zostawiasz Nialla?

\- Tylko na chwilę. Poradzi sobie beze mnie.

\- Pamiętasz, że masz coraz mniej czasu. Nie po to stałem całym dzień przy garach, żebyś teraz…

\- Zamknij się! - wszedł mu w słowo Harry. - Wychodzimy.

\- Do widzenia, Niall.

\- Idziemy.

Harry w końcu się ugiął, ale wcale nie podobała mu się perspektywa odwożenia swojego pijanego przyjaciela do domu, w czasie, kiedy powinien oświadczać się Niallowi. Przez całą drogę do mieszkania Louisa słuchał o jego randce z Joshem i starał się wyłączać, gdy chłopak schodził na dość… intymne tematy. Po dwudziestu minutach Harry dokładnie wiedział gdzie byli na randce, w co ubrany był Josh, kogo podrywał, jakie drinki pili, gdzie i jak uprawiali seks oraz dlaczego Josh to dupek. Gdy dojechali na miejsce długo nie mogli się rozstać, bo Louis wciąż miał coś do powiedzenia, a na koniec wyznał swojemu przyjacielowi miłość. W końcu Harry się go pozbył i mógł wrócić do domu, gdzie czekał na niego Niall. Przez drogę układał plan zemsty i obmyślał jak Louis odpłaci mu się na zniszczony wieczór, który miał być w końcu idealny.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg swojego mieszkania, Niall na niego naskoczył i domagał się tego, na co czekał pół wieczoru.

\- Czy możemy w końcu przejść do podsumowania wieczoru?

\- Za chwilę, dobrze?

\- Nie - odpowiedział Niall stanowczo, po czym mocno go pocałował i zaciągnął do sypialni.

\- Niall…

\- Boże, jakiś ty spięty. Siadaj na łóżku.

Harry wolał nie zadzierać teraz z Niallem, którym kierowało jedynie pożądanie i chęć dostania tego na co czekał, dlatego pod czujnym spojrzeniem chłopaka, podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na pościeli. Niall wgramolił się na łóżko i usiadł tuż za nim. Zsunął koszulę z jego ramion i zaczął dotykać opuszkami palców jego plecy, a następnie złożył mały pocałunek, tuż nad jego lewą łopatką.

Harry wciągnął cicho powietrze i zamknął oczy, bo dotyk Nialla dawał mu dużo przyjemności, ale i tak nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy myśli, że czas ucieka i jeśli nie przerwie tego co się dzieje i się nie oświadczy. to znowu nie będzie w stanie się za to zabrać przez kolejne tygodnie.

Powoli się rozluźniał, czując dłonie Nialla masujące powoli jego ramiona oraz usta muskające jego szyję. Gdy był już prawie całkowicie rozluźniony, Niall zdjął swoją koszulę i przytulił się do pleców Harry'ego, a następnie wciągnął go na łóżko i ułożył na materacu.

\- Niall, zaczekaj. - Harry złapał go za nadgarstki, gdy sunął dłońmi od jego policzków, przez szyję i brzuch. - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Niall zgodził się skinieniem głowy, a potem pozwolił by Harry posadził go na brzegu łóżka, a sam uklęknął przed nim i złapał go za rękę. Był zdeterminowany, żeby zrobić to teraz i nie czekać ani chwili dłużej. Chciał mieć to już za sobą, musiał znać odpowiedź.

\- Niall, ja… Chciałem… Jesteś…

Wszystko mu się plątało, nie mógł ułożyć jednego sensownego zdania. Dukał po jednym słowie, a wyczekujące spojrzenie Nialla, niczego nie ułatwiało. Wziął głęboki oddech i skupił się na tym co chce powiedzieć. Dał sobie ostatnią szansę. Spojrzał Niallowi prosto w oczy, a słowa same wypływały z jego ust.

\- Niall, wiedz, że jesteś miłością mojego życia i kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Wywróciłeś mój świat do góry nogami i uczyniłeś go piękniejszym. Nie wiem jakby on wyglądał bez ciebie i nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Chcę być przy tobie do końca życia albo i dłużej. Tylko musisz mi na to pozwolić…

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyjął z niej pudełeczko ze schowanym w środku pierścionkiem, a gdy tylko Niall zorientował się co właśnie się dzieje, zakrył usta dłońmi i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Niall.. wyjdziesz za mnie? - Harry zadał to pytanie tak cicho i niepewnie, że miał wątpliwości czy Niall w ogóle go usłyszał. Zapadła krótka chwila ciszy, którą Harry źle znosił, a każda sekunda oczekiwania trwała dla niego godzinami.

\- O boże, tak! Tak, Harry! - krzyczał Niall, kiwając energicznie głową i patrząc to na Harry'ego, to na pierścionek. W końcu rzucił się na swojego, może już to powiedzieć, narzeczonego, tak, że obaj wylądowali na podłodze. Z Harry'ego zszedł cały stres i w końcu poczuł się całkowicie rozluźniony, a Niall piszczał z radości, ściskając bruneta tak mocno, jak tylko umiał.

\- Niall, udusisz mnie i tak to się skończy.

\- Racja, przepraszam.

Niall szybko zszedł z Harry'ego i usiedli po turecku na podłodze na wprost siebie. Harry wyciągnął pierścionek z pudełeczka i wsunął go na serdeczny palec Horana.

\- Chyba będę płakał - powiedział piskliwym głosem Niall i zaczął wachlować się dłonią. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że ty… Teraz wszystko zaczyna się układać.

\- Przepraszam za…

\- Za nic mnie nie przepraszaj - nakazał blondyn podniesionym głosem. - Jest piękny - powiedział, oglądając pierścionek na swoim palcu. - To szmaragd, prawda? Jest zielony jak twoje oczy. Uwielbiam ten kolor.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, będąc pewnym, że dokonał właściwego wieczoru, kupując pierścionek z kamieniem właśnie w tym kolorze. Louis miał rację, chociaż ten jeden raz dobrze mu doradził.

\- Kocham ten pierścionek i kocham ciebie. Najbardziej na świecie.

\- A ja ciebie - wyszeptał Harry, gdy ich usta były zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie, a chwilę później i wargi spotkały się ze sobą. Niall ułożył dłoń na karku Harry'ego, przyciągając go do siebie. Całowali się długo i namiętnie, dopóki Niall nie odsunął się i nie podniósł wzroku, spotykając spojrzenie Harry'ego.

\- To na czym skończyliśmy? - zapytał nieśmiało, przygryzając wargę, czym rozbawił Harry'ego, który nie myśląc o tym, żeby przenieść się z powrotem na łóżko, ułożył Nialla pod sobą.


End file.
